counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Commands
For the Deleted Scenes equipment, see Radio (Deleted Scenes). The radio is an important part of the Counter-Strike series, referring to two different entities in the series. In-game Human players rarely follow radio commands, most of them use microphone if they wish to communicate. For bots in multiplayer games, their teamwork (co-op) is set to 75%. They normally follow the player's command. In Condition Zero, Tour of Duty missions, the bots have been modified according to the given teamwork. Global Offensive reduced the amount of radio commands to 15. However, by accessing the game files and making some modifications[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=187002729 Steam Community - HOW-TO Use the Hidden Radio Commands (works in multiplayer)], it is possible to use cut commands. Radio Commands * Cover Me! - Going in alone and asking teammates to cover from a distance. (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012) * You Take the Point ''- Lead the way.'' * Hold This Position! - Ordering teammates to stay in your current position. * Regroup, Team! - Asking teammates to regroup during splits. (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012) * Follow Me! - Orders teammates to follow you. * Taking Fire, Need Assistance! - Used when detecting a large group of enemies. (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012) Group Radio Commands * Go! - Go, go, go. * Team, Fall Back! - Orders teammates to stop engaging enemies. * Stick Together, Team - Avoid teammates from splitting. * Get in Position - ''Take positions and wait for my call.'' * Storm the Front -''' Push entry points. * '''Report In - To know the locations and the status of teammates. (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012) Radio Responses/Reports * Affirmative/Roger - Positive response. * Enemy Spotted - Report the presence of enemy. * Need Backup - When you go front for attack and you need team support at your back. * Sector Clear - When C4 has been planted, use this report at a bomb site where there is no bomb. Or this command can response nothing in the area. * I'm in Position ''- To report that you've reached your desired/designated position.'' * Reporting In'' - Response to "Report in".'' (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012) * She's gonna Blow! - Tell your teammates that C4 is going to explode. (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012) * Negative - Negative response. * Enemy Down - Use this when you have killed an enemy.. (Global Offensive Beta, removed August 10th, 2012 Weapon Related Radio Reports All Multiplayer games * Fire in the hole! - HE grenade ''Counter-Strike Global Offensive'' * FireBomb on the way! - Molotov cocktail / Incendiary grenade * Flashbang Out! - "Flashbang" * Smoke Out! - Smoke grenade * Decoy Out! - Decoy grenade Trivia *Before Global Offensive, if a human player issued the radio command "Get in position and wait for my go", "You take the point" and "I'm in position" to bots, the bots would ignore with that player because this is a human player exclusive commands. **However, Ping of Bots will follow the command "Get in position and wait for my go". Nearby bots will camp if that command is used while they will ignore the command "Hold this position". **In Global Offensive however, CTs bots will say "I'm in position" if they are guarding a dropped C4. *If a human player uses "Taking Fire, Need Assistance" and/or "Need Backup", usually one bot will agree while the rest will usually disagree if "Bots can go rogue is enabled". *Surprisingly, if a human player uses "Enemy Spotted", all of the bots always agree and they start to follow that player, no matter how much of their teamwork set (including bots with 0% co-op). ** Even if there are no enemy hostiles, the area is secured or the player has not spotted any enemies yet, all of the bots will still agree with the player who issued the command. *If the option "Bots can go rogue" is unchecked, all/most bots will agree with human players' commands. If checked however, some of them may disagree/refuse to listen. *In Deleted Scenes, there are unused radio voices in the installation directory which are based on the same quotes as in other games, but have a different voice. * Counter-Strike 1.6 has 2 unused radio voices: ** Cs_1.6_com_followcom.ogg ** Cs_1.6_circleback.ogg *In older Counter-Strike Betas, there are a few unused and unedited radio commands voiced by Jess Cliffe. *In Global Offensive, each faction has their own voice actors (14 in total) which mostly replace Cliffe's original audio files. However, his recorded messages are still used at the end of each round to announce which team won. *In all Counter-Strike games that feature the radio command "Report In", when used, bots will respond with the "Area Secure" radio command. If a bot is in combat, they will usually be the first to respond and with the "Enemy Spotted" radio command. If used with Ping of Death bots, they will leave a team message of their situation (e.g. Attacking enemy name, Nothing special here, etc.) and then "Reporting in". References Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Counter-Strike: Source Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Gameplay